I Can't Lose Her (continued)
by shewritesfiction
Summary: This is just a continuation of my first story. I cannot figure out how to upload only the new chapters. Sorry!


Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction written for Karma and Amy of MTV's Faking It. I do not own nor did I create any of these characters.

This story occurs directly after the episode where Karma's father has a heart attack.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Amy's POV: The hug sealed it-we couldn't go through life without being friends. All felt right when we wrapped out arms around each other, even in a terrifying situation. I knew in that moment that I wasn't going anywhere-not again. No more summers away, no more ultimatums-I was staying. It wasn't long before the Dr. came out and took Karma back to see her dad. She popped her head out about a minute later, just long enough to tell me that he should make a full recovery. I sat down, the feeling of dread lifting from my shoulders as those words rang in my ears. Until that moment, I hadn't even noticed how worried I was about Mr. Ashcroft. I thought I was only worried about Karma. Her family really is my family and I won't let the fact that Karma can't love me like I love her ruin our relationship or my relationship with her family. I sat in the waiting room thinking back to all the great times we had before I ever fell in love with her and realized that they are some of the best times of my life-I can go back to that-I will go back to that.

Karma's POV: After about an hour, the Dr. came in and said my dad needed to get some rest and that I could come back tomorrow to visit. I told him goodbye and started dialing Amy's number to thank her for being there. As I walked into the waiting room I saw Amy looking down at the phone ringing in her hand and hurry to answer it before I hung up and started walking towards her. I had expected her to leave once she found out my dad was ok but she is still here. She's still here-she's always been here when I need her-I can't let our relationship be destroyed-I won't. Until I saw her face, I hadn't really thought about much other than my dad since they let me back to see him – but, now feelings are rushing over me. Amy is the person I need most when something tragic happens, when something great happens – ALWAYS. Maybe I should admit this to Amy-maybe it is time that I give us a chance? I walk over and give her a hug-telling her she didn't have to stay and that I'm sorry she's been out here alone.

Amy's POV: Karma was calling but she hung up. My insides start to turn as I get a sick feeling in my stomach-what if something is wrong? It has been a while since I've heard from her. About that time, Karma comes up and gives me a hug and starts apologizing that I've been out here. I stop her, "Karma, you don't owe me an apology. I love you…um your family and I wouldn't be anywhere else. Can I go get you something to eat, some clothes, anything?" She tells me she can't stay so she will be going home and tentatively asks me if I will stay with her. I agree without hesitation and we make our way back to her place. I have a peaceful feeling within me-no, I won't be with Karma romantically, but, I will be the best friend she could ever need-and, I think that is enough for me-anything to have Karma in her life. We get back to her place and she starts thanking me for showing up for her even though we've been at odds. I interrupt her and tell her that I will always be there for her and that no thanks is necessary and that I'm sorry I ever made her feel like I wouldn't show up for her when she needs me. She grabs me and we hug each other tightly-letting go of any animosity we were still holding onto-our friendship will make it through this. Karma pulled away first, slowly like she didn't want to risk letting too soon and losing what we had just gained back.

Karma's POV: I pull away slowly, my heart is pounding because I realize that I want more-I want more. More than plutonic sleepovers, silly dances, hugs and friendship. I want Amy in a way I haven't admitted to anyone-in a way I haven't really even allowed myself to fully acknowledge-until now. When I've pulled back to where we are looking at each other, I let my feelings take over and I kiss her. She isn't kissing me back-in fact, she's pushing me away-not forcefully, but firmly. I look at her with confusion in my eyes. "I thought this is what you wanted." I questioned.

Amy: "Karma, I love you with everything in me, but I love you as a friend first. You do not have to do this-in fact, I won't let you. I hate myself for making you feel like this is the only way I will be here for you. I am your friend-I am not going anywhere-and, I will not take advantage of you-not ever again.

Karma: "Again? Amy, no…"

Amy: "Karma, everything is my fault. I took advantage when you wanted to fake being together because after that first kiss I knew I wanted more and I still went along with it. I agreed to have a threesome with you and Liam JUST so I could be with you… ugh… I disgust myself saying this out lou…

Karma: "Amy, stop! You didn't…"

Amy: "Please let me finish, I need to say this. Please, Karma?"

Karma: "Amy, I won't interrupt you-but I get to respond when you are finished and you have to hear me out- promise?"

Amy: "ok. I'm sorry I tried to take advantage of your feelings for Liam. I'm also sorry about the kiss in the pool-I never should have let you kiss me. I knew you were drunk and, again, I took advantage because I just wanted you and I didn't care that you didn't really want me. I WILL NOT DO THAT AGAIN. Please, never think you have to be with me as more than a friend to keep me. I'm not going anywhere and I am fine with being your best friend and nothing more-I never should have left over the summer-nothing was your fault. Karma, will you please forgive me?:"

Karma: "Well, I'm glad I finally get to talk. Amy, there is nothing to forgive. You have never taken advantage of me-not once did you force me to do anything I wasn't more than willing to do. I am so sorry that you have been beating yourself up for this-nothing is your fault. You simply acted on your feelings- which is more than I can say for myself. You know that I felt something when we kissed in the gym-and, it was obvious that I felt something when we kissed in front of Liam-you and I felt the same thing-that's why I ran out when Liam kissed you-I couldn't handle it. I told myself it was because I wanted Liam and I didn't want to share him but…

Amy: "Karma, don't…"

Karma: "Amy, you had your turn to talk, please, let me finish. The truth is, I think I didn't want to share either of you. I'll admit, the night in the pool is a bit fuzzy, but I kissed you, not the other way around. You didn't take advantage of me-I wanted to kiss you and I did-then, when I was sober, I freaked…I didn't want to lead you on because I wasn't sure about what I wanted-so I blew you off. I pretended it didn't mean anything-but, you have to believe me-everything between us means something. I love you, as a friend, yes-and tonight I can honestly admit wholeheartedly that I love you as more than a friend. I'm in love with you and I want you and I guarantee you I'm not going to take these words back-you are not taking advantage of me. Please, tell me that you believe me and that you still feel the same way about me?"

Amy: "You just realized all of this tonight? I just think that with the health scare with your dad you are vulnerable. Karma, I am here-as your friend-I don't need anything more from you.

Karma:"No, I didn't just realize all of this tonight. It wasn't until tonight that I felt confident enough to say that this won't be an experiment for me. I couldn't do that to you. Yes, I thought that maybe I had feelings for you but you were 100% sure of your feelings and I couldn't risk hurting you more than I already had. My dad's health scare did play a part in this because it made me realize that time is fleeting and you are what I want and I don't want to wait anymore- and I am 100% confident about that. I know that you are my friend and that you will settle for that-and, so will I, if that's what it takes to keep you in my life-but, I want more. I want you-all of you.

Amy's POV: Wow, that is not what I expected to hear. Of course I want Karma-everyone knows that-it's no secret. She's holding her hand out to me, her eyes pleading for me to accept it. My heart is pounding-I feel stuck in time, like I can't move. But, my heart takes over and I feel myself reaching out and grasping her hand. Our hands meld together and she pulls me into a hug. This hug is different because we both know what the other wants-it's almost tentative. Karma puts her lips beside my ear and whispers "Can I kiss you?" I lean back and, with a small smile and tears in my eyes, nod and tell her she never has to ask me that. I barely get the words out before her lips are pressed against mine.

Karma's POV: I couldn't wait, as soon as she gave the ok, I attacked. I know I seem too eager, but I don't care. Now that I've finally admitted, to myself and Amy, what I feel-I cannot get to her fast enough. This time, as our lips meet, she doesn't tense up or move to push me away-she kisses me back. Her lips are soft and gentle but she's still tentative. She's always taken all the risks, now it's my turn. I run my tongue over her lower lip again and again begging for entrance-she finally obliges. She lets me take the lead and I take it and run with it-I'm gentle at first and slow and she responds in the like. It's amazing-we've kissed plenty of times but never like this and I need more. I begin to kiss her more deeply and with urgency, my hands which were cradling her face now tangle into her hair. It's a full on make out session and I realize it's not nearly enough.

Amy's POV: ok. She's serious. The beginning was amazing, slow and gentle but now her body has taken over and I can't help myself. I lose my self control and our tongues begin to battle for dominance. I feel her smile into the kiss. I want to enjoy this moment but my mind won't stop racing-I can't help but think that this can't actually be happening. Karma knows me too well because she can read me like a book- she pulls back and with panic in her voice asks what's going on and if she's moving too fast. I grab her hands and tell her that she's perfect and that I just can't believe this is actually happening and that it feels like I have to be dreaming. She smiles and assures me that isn't the case before she moves back to press her lips to mine. This time the gentleness is skipped and we are straight to urgency and need and hands in hair. Then, Karma's hands start to wander through my hair and to my shoulders and back. I gasp for air and she pulls away asking if I'm ok. I nod quickly and realize we are still standing in the middle of her living room and start to giggle.

Karma's POV: She's giggling? This can't be good. I'm certainly not in a laughing mood. I look at her quizzically and she motions around us. I then realize that we never made it past my living room-wow, this is so intense. I raise an eyebrow and she just shrugs. I take her shrug to mean it's up to me so I start walking towards the stairs that lead to my room. I don't want to be too presumptuous so I turn around and questioningly offer her my hand. To my delight she runs to me quickly and grabs my hand in both of hers. I giggle, peck her on the lips and start up the stairs. About three stairs up, she stops and as I turn to question her she shoves my shoulders against the wall and kisses me deeply. My heart skips a beat and a chill runs up my spine as I realize that this night will be nothing like all the other nights we've spent alone in my room. As this realization kicks in, she moves to my neck.

Amy's POV: Karma has been taking control all night but when she walked to the stairs and looked back at me with such uncertainty it broke my heart. She was so giddy when I accepted her invitation. On the way up the stairs I realized that Karma couldn't take all the chances tonight, so I did something I've wanted to do numerous times on these stairs, I shoved her against the wall and devoured her lips and tongue. I can't stop myself and, if we're being honest, I don't even try- I rip my lips from hers and attack her neck with my mouth. This is completely new for us and I cannot get enough-I know I'm being rough but her moans are encouraging me and I need to mark her. I need to see tomorrow that this actually happened. She cries out a little and I realize the spot I've been devouring is already bruising-I jerk back and start apologizing but she stops me by pressing her lips lightly to mine and smiling against them. I'll get you back for that she whispers and I shudder at the thought.

Karma's POV: We finally make it to my room, but not before she marks my neck and I promise to make her pay. Where did this side of me come from? Make her pay? And, my God, do I want to. I want her under me begging for more-I don't recognize myself and feel guilty that Amy has felt this way for so long and I've made it impossible for her to act on it. I will make all of that up to her tonight, and every night. Her wish is my command.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Karma: "So, here we are. Alone. In my room. What ever shall we do?" She teases.

Amy: "Hmm, well we could always call Liam to see if he's free." I tease her back.

Karma: "Not funny Amy-you know I'm done with him, right? I only want you-you know that, right?"

Amy: "I'm kidding. I know-he would so kill the mood anyway… and I might have to kill him."

Karma's POV: Oh my God. She's so sexy. I don't think I could want her more. How in the hell did I miss this before?

Karma: "I missed you when you were gone for the summer, but, I missed you so much more when you were right in front of me and we were fighting."

Amy: "I missed you too. So much. Everything that has happened recently is what made me realize that I can handle just being your friend but I can't handle losing you altogether. Although, I must admit, the events of the past hour or so have really made me question my ability to be JUST friends."

Karma's POV: I walk to Amy and place a firm kiss on her lips before pulling back and looking directly into her eyes. "Whatever you want from me is yours because I guarantee you I want it just as much."

Amy: "Mmm, I've thought of what I want from you so many times over the last year but now that we are here, and I'm not just fantasizing, I don't even know where to begin. Just being in this room with you and knowing that you have the same feelings I do is hard to absorb."

Karma: "Amy, do you want to sit down? Talk? Hold hands? Go on a date? I'm serious, I want to give you whatever you need."

Karma's POV: I will give Amy whatever she needs but God I'm praying she doesn't want to take things slowly. I need her as close as possible-My God, when our bodies connect like our emotions already have… -Whoa, I have to stop thinking like this or I will never make it if Amy does want to take things slow.

Amy's POV: Oh, does Karma want to take things slowly. I mean I'm down for that-I would love to date her. I would also love to rip her clothes off right this second. Enough of the wondering.

Amy: "Karma, do you want to take things slowly?"

Karma: "Um, sure, ok… if you do."

Amy: "ok. I'm just going to say this…I don't want to take things slowly. I mean, I do want to do all those things you said, but not right this second. I've wanted you since our first kiss and I want to do that again and again. But, I can wait, if you need more time." I smile and shrug. "I'm pretty good at waiting."

Karma: "I don't want to take things slowly, either. I just didn't want to rush you or pressure you. My God, Amy, enough with the talking."

Amy's POV: Her eyes go dark with desire and she crashes her lips to mine while simultaneously pushing my back against the door. I'm pinned between her body and the door and we are kissing hungrily, hands beginning to roam.

Karma's POV: Amy thought I wanted to wait and I thought she wanted to wait. We've really got to communicate better. I'm done second guessing everything, here goes. I push her against the door and kiss her deeply.

Room View: Karma has Amy pinned against the door and it doesn't appear that she plans to let up anytime soon. Their tongues are obviously fighting for dominance as are their bodies. Amy's hands are tangled tightly in Karma's hair and Karma's hands are splayed across Amy's back and neck. Karma pulls back long enough to try to pull her shirt over her head but Amy stops her. "I'll take care of that" She whispers into Karma's ear. Karma shudders and her face flushes pink. Amy begins kissing Karma again and flips their positions so now Karma is against the wall, she lets her hands fall to the hem of Karma's shirt where she slides her fingers under, lifting slowly. She can feel the goosebumps forming on Karma's back takes pride in the fact that she's the one doing this to her-she's the one causing Karma's body to react this way. Amy continues raking her nails up and down Karma's back before pulling away just enough to slip Karma's shirt off in one swift motion. Once the shirt is gone, Amy takes a step back to take Karma in wearing only her shirt and a bra-her breath catches and Karma giggles. Believe me, Amy says, there is nothing funny from where I'm standing. Well, says Karma, we should definitely change positions because it seems funny to me that I'm the only one losing clothes-we've gotta fix that. Karma grabs Amy by the shirt and pulls her close, she begins slowly unbuttoning each button, taking time to run her fingers across each newly exposed area of skin that is exposed with the release of each additional button. This time Amy shivers-Karma looks into her eyes with a devilish grin and makes quick work of the rest of Amy's shirt. Karma takes her times running her eyes over every inch of exposed skin which makes Amy blush. Amy grabs Karma and hurls their bodies towards Karma's bed where they land in a heap with Amy on top of Karma. She wastes no time and begins kissing her again-gently with her hands cradling Karma's face. Karma lifts her head to deepen the kiss and she wraps her arms around Amy's neck. They press their torsos together as much as possible but both realize there are still too many clothes between them. Karma makes the first move to rectify the situation. She sits up so that Amy is straddling her and starts to unbutton and unzip her jeans. Karma flips Amy over and pulls down her jeans-Amy kicks off her shoes in the process and quickly finds herself on her back in Karma's bed wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Karma remains standing and takes in Amy's body inch by inch. Amy giggles and jumps up to give Karma a quick kiss before dropping to her knees and kissing Karma's stomach. Karma inhales deeply and tangles her fingers in Amy's hair. Meanwhile, Amy's hands caress Karma's lower thighs moving up inch by inch until her hands meet the bottom hem of Karma's skirt. Amy shifts her head to meet Karma's eyes for approval but Karma's eyes are closed and her head is tilted back. It only takes a second for Karma to realize that Amy has stopped all movement with both her lips and hands and her eyes pop open to find Amy looking at her with a questioning eye. Once their eyes meet, Amy lifts an eyebrow for approval to which Karma gives a shy smile and a quick nod-Amy's lips and hands quickly pick up where they left off. Amy's tongue circles Karma's belly button as her hands slide beneath the hem of Karma's skirt and up her outer thighs. Amy can feel the goosebumps forming again and she loves the sensation beneath her fingertips. Amy can't get enough of this feeling and continues kissing and caressing Karma over and again. Karma's knees are beginning to shake from standing while Amy takes her sweet time kissing her stomach and caressing her thighs. When her legs threaten to buckle beneath her, Karma roughly pulls Amy's hair to a point where Amy is looking up at her and says in a sweet, sarcastic voice "could you move this along please?" "I'm sorry, am I boring you?" Amy replies jokingly as she makes quick work of removing Karma's lacey underwear from beneath her skirt. The cool air hits Karma as she steps out of her underwear and her knees threaten to buckle. She pulls Amy upwards- "boring is NOT the word I would use" she says seductively as she pushes Amy onto the bed where she attacks her lips and tongue. Karma's hands roam Amy's body tracing light circles on her stomach just above the waistline of her panties. Amy shudders and Karma smiles into the kiss. Amy is quickly losing any and all ability to reason that she has left so, with all the willpower she can muster, she breaks the kiss and Karma's hands immediately stop all movement and her lust filled eyes meet Amy's with a concerned look. Amy gives her a slight smile before rolling so that Karma is no longer on top of her but rather beside her. Karma starts to throw panicked questions at Amy but Amy stops her by holding out her hand palm out. Karma stops talking and looks at Amy-the desire, in her eyes, fading and hurt appearing in its place. Amy can see that Karma is totally taking this the wrong way so she quickly begins to explain.

Amy: "Karma, I was about to fall over the edge, here…much more of that and I wouldn't have been able to stop myself. Before we go any further, I need to know that this is what you actually want, that we aren't moving too fast, that you are ready for this. This is huge and this is new and this is something that we can't take back tomorrow. I need to know that you aren't doing something you aren't completely ready to do. You've never been with a girl before and I need to know that I am not pressuring you.

Room View: Karma smiles and the desire fills her eyes again as she moves in to kiss Amy. Amy stops her.

Amy: "Karma, no. I need to hear you say it."

Karma: "Oh. Um… ok. I, uh…" she takes a deep breath and wrings her hands nervously.

Amy: "Karma" Amy says reassuringly, "I'm not asking you to talk dirty to me or anything like that. I just need to hear that you truly want this and that the timing is right."

Karma: Karma took a deep breath and began, "Amy, I love you. I have never been more sure of anything in my life. You are my best friend and my soul mate and I want this more than I've ever wanted anything. I guess I can see how you think we are moving fast since today is the first time I've verbally expressed my feelings, but, it isn't fast when you consider that these feelings have been here, just not out in the open. I am so ready for this-for us! You are right, this is huge and new and I couldn't be happier that we can't take this back tomorrow. Even if we stopped right now, I would cherish this night for the rest of my life. I am completely ready to give myself to you in every single way. You are right, I have never been with a girl before and I thank God for that because I am so thankful that you will be my first, my only. The timing may not be perfect, I wish I would have expressed my feelings sooner but right now, everything is perfect.

Room View: Amy realized she had been holding her breath waiting for Karma's answer and throughout her response. As Karma stopped talking, she exhaled slowly and deeply.

Karma: "I want you to make love to me. I'm ready for this and I won't regret it tomorrow-I'm not even sure I'll be finished with tonight by then" she says the desire returning to her eyes and a devilish grin flashing across her face. "Is that reassuring enough? Are you ready for this? Is everything right for you?" Karma questioned

Amy: Amy's breath caught in her throat as she exclaimed, "God, yes!"

Room View: Amy grabbed Karma's hand and shoved it under the waistband of her panties. Karma's fingers are immediately soaked and her eyes meet Amy's with an astonished look, mouth agape.

Amy: "Does that show you how ready I am for you?" she questioned seriously.

Karma: Karma's face takes on a panicked look as she realizes something. She begins speaking quickly the panic evident in her voice. "Oh my God. Amy you are so wet. Oh Shit! Amy, I've never done this before. What if I'm horrible? What if you don't… you know? Wow… um…"

Amy: "Karma, you have done everything right. I'm this wet BECAUSE of you. It's always been you for me-I've already had to pull in the reigns numerous times tonight. Karma, I love you, I want you, and I NEED you. You will be amazing…WE will be amazing. And, I will definitely come". "And so will you" she nudged Karma's arm.

 **Chapter 3**

Room View: With those words Amy realized that she needed to take the lead on this. She stands up and removes her panties completely. She pushes Karma onto her back and straddles her right thigh which nudges up Karma's skirt almost to the point where Amy can see her glistening sex… almost. Amy leans down and kisses Karma with a passion neither had experienced before. Amy begins to slide her sex up and down Karma's thigh while removing Karma's bra. Once the bra is gone, Amy takes a moment to gaze at Karma's naked torso. Karma is breathing heavily beneath her. Amy moves and takes a nipple into her mouth and massages the other breast with her hand. Karma lets out a guttural moan and Amy's body reacts with more wetness forming between her legs. Karma cannot believe the amount of liquid coating her thigh, all she knows is that she wants more. She reaches up and unclasps and removes Amy's bra. Amy moves to look into Karma's eyes and her bare breasts are now just inches from Karma's face. "Whoa" Karma whispers, mesmerized at everything that was transpiring. "I know" Amy said with a loving smile. Amy kisses Karma's neck and their bare breasts press together for the first time. Both of their nipples harden and Karma feels yet another surge of wetness hit her thigh. Amy reaches beneath Karmas skirt and is immediately met with a slickness she's never felt before within Karma's folds. Karma moans out desperately, bucking her hips for more contact. Amy pulls away and quickly pulls Karma's skirt down and of, before her hand is back at Karma's sex. Amy's hand is literally dripping as she runs her fingers around either side of Karma's clit. Karma is coming apart quickly and doesn't know what to do. She is moaning indecipherable phrases and clutching at Amy's back. Amy realizes that much more foreplay will end this before she ever gets inside Karma and she's not willing to let that happen. She circles Karma's clit with her fingers a couple more times then kisses her deeply and plunges three fingers deep inside her. Karma screams out at the fullness as Amy pushes in and out of her, her thumb continuing to circle Karma's clit. Karma's head is thrown back in ecstasy as her hips buck wildly trying to get Amy as deep inside her as possible. Amy is now kissing Karma's neck but she pulls back to look at Karma's face as she can feel her body begin to tighten. "Karma" Amy commands. Karma's eyes flash open and Amy says "I want you to look at me while you cum." Karma nods quickly as she feels her walls tighten around Amy's fingers. Amy increases the pace and with one last flick of her thumb she adds a fourth finger and Karma explodes. Karma's eyes clasp shut and her hips buck off the bed wildly. Every muscle in her body is tense and Amy watches in awe as Karma's orgasm overtakes her. She's never seen anything so beautiful, so amazing, so perfect. Amy pulls out the forth finger and continues pumping more and more slowly with the original three to bring Karma down from her orgasm. Once Karma's body relaxes and the pulsing inside her has stopped, Amy remover her fingers entirely. Karma opens her eyes and narrows them looking directly into Amy's "Whoa" was the first decipherable word to escape her lips in the last few minutes. Amy smiles and seductively licked Karma's juices from her fingers "I know" she responds. Karma grabbed Amy's face and pulled her down forcefully and kissed her deeply. She could taste herself on Amy's tongue and almost allowed self-consciousness to cross her mind but before it could get that far, Amy whispered "mmm, you taste yummy." Karma looked at her lovingly and kissed her again-she could feel herself becoming aroused all over again. Amy couldn't believe that had just happened and she wanted more. The high she got from making Karma cum was like nothing she had ever experienced and she wanted more. Amy began tracing her hands down Karma's neck, between her breasts and down her stomach-she was about to move further down when Karma's hand grabbed hers abruptly. Amy immediately stopped and looked at Karma with a worried look "what's wrong, oh my god, did I hurt you?" Karma kissed Amy's hand reassuringly and said "No, that was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced but, it's my turn now." And with that, she flipped Amy so that she was lying on her back beneath Karma. Karma looked into Amy's eyes and Amy noticed that they were dark with desire. Amy's heart began to pound wildly as the anticipation of Karma making love to her was almost too much to handle. She leaned up and captured Karma's lips with her own, hoping to move the process along. Karma took the hint and kissed Amy passionately before moving to suck at the pulse point in Amy's neck-making sure to breath lightly into Amy's ear once she realized the reaction that elicited. Each time Karma breathed into Amy's ear, Amy would visibly shudder and goosebumps would cover her body. Karma loved the reaction and found a way to do it over and again by sucking harshly on Amy's neck between breathing softly into her ear – the goosebumps came and went with these actions. When Amy's moans changed slightly from pleasure to partial pain, Karma stopped her harsh sucking and placed soft kisses over each of the marks she had left along Amy's neck. When she got back up to Amy's ear, Karma seductively whispered, " I told you, I'd get you back" which elicited a pleading moan from Amy. Karma began tracing her fingers lightly over Amy's neck, and down her chest-she circled Amy's right nipple first and then her left. Amy's body reacted to the touch with a writhing motion. Karma smiled into Amy's neck and whispered softly into her ear "Do you like when I touch you?" "Mmm" Amy moaned. Karma moved her head down to blow lightly on Amy's nipples-the already hard buds became impossibly harder beneath Karma's lips. Karma took the nipples into her mouth one at a time and swirled her tongue around them slowly and kissed them each softly before pulling away. Amy moaned at the loss of contact. Karma moved back to Amy's ear "I love the way your body reacts to my touch" she whispered. "Karma, please…" Amy begged. Her core was beginning to ache unpleasantly from the lack of contact coupled with the teasing Karma was torturing her with. Karma felt a surge of wetness between her own legs at the realization that Amy was beneath her begging her. Karma couldn't deny that she would love to hear that again and again but she couldn't stop herself from succumbing to Amy's plea. Karma kissed Amy's ear before quickly moving down the bed- Karma pushed Amy's legs apart and couldn't believe the amount of wetness before her-Amy's thighs were slick with arousal and her sex was swollen and glistening. Karma leaned in and kissed Amy's sex-she used her fingers to spread her open so she had full access to her clit-her fingers were immediately soaked and slippery which made her have to apply more pressure to keep them from sliding off-this elicited a pleading moan from Amy. Karma blew lightly onto Amy's clit and Amy came undone. "Karma, I can't do this… please, enough with the teasing, I …" Karma cut her off by attacking her clit with her mouth. She kissed Amy's folds and massaged her clit with her tongue over and again. The taste was new and different and she couldn't get enough. Amy's hips were bucking wildly and her hand had moved to grasp Karma's hair tightly to hold her mouth against her as tightly as possible. Amy's moans filled the room as Karma continued her assault on her clit. Amy was falling over the edge fast, she could no longer form a coherent thought-she was about to cum when Karma abruptly pulled away. "No, no, no"… Amy began to plead. Karma cut her off "I'm not stopping baby, I just want you to look at me when you cum" and with that she shoved 4 soaking fingers into Amy as hard and as deep as she could. Amy broke eye contact with Karma as she threw her had back at the most amazing mixture of pleasure and pain she had ever experienced. Karma pumped in and out of Amy fast and hard and deep, thumbing her clit with every move. She leaned down and whispered "cum for me, baby". Between the words, the stimulation, and the fullness, Amy came undone-her orgasm exploded hard-she didn't move or breath, every muscle in her body was tense and her body jerked with each pulse of her orgasm. Her eyes were slammed shut, one hand tangled in the sheets, the other tightly against Karma's back. Karma was astonished at how tightly Amy's walls were grasping and releasing her fingers and how much cum coated her hand. She felt the contractions within Amy become a little less intense so she removed a finger and pumped more slowly to bring her down. Karma was lying beside Amy propped up on one elbow looking at Amy's face intently when she opened her eyes. Karma's heart dropped when she saw the tears that had yet to fall from Amy's eyes. "OH MY GOD, WHAT'S WRONG? I was too rough wasn't I? Amy what can I do? I'm so sorry!" I got carried away… I" "What?" Amy lightly shook the fog from her head. "No, you didn't hurt me-that was just so intense." "Intense?" Karma asked worriedly. Amy smiled as she forced herself to sit up so she and Karma were eye to eye. "Yes, intense" she kissed Karma's lips "and amazing, and wonderful, and my absolute favorite thing we have ever done." She looked Karma directly in the eyes, "I love you, Karma." Karma breathed a sigh of relief as she held back the tears that threatened to fall from her own eyes. "I am so in love with you" she replied. Amy smiled, "really?" she asked in almost a whisper. "Really" was Karma's definitive response. "However, I'm going to have to keep showing you until you don't feel the need to ask that anymore" she stated as she moved in to kiss Amy deeply. Amy smiled into the kiss as her body readied itself for round two.

 **Chapter 4**

Amy pulled away, "there's something I need to do" she said before shoving Karma to the bed and rushing to push her knees apart. Karma leaned up on her elbows to look down at Amy with a smirk, "someone is impatient" she giggled. Amy looked up at her with a grin, "hmm, well someone is already wet for me" she responded. Karma blushed self-consciously. Amy sucked one of Karma's lips into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it lightly before doing the same to the other. Karma had fallen on her back both hands tangled in the sheets at her sides. Amy nuzzled her nose into Karma's folds and found her hard clit waiting. Amy smiled at the arousal and wrapped her lips around Karma's clit humming softly. The hum sent vibrations through Karma's clit at every imaginable angle and her hips bucked wildly. Amy placed a hand on Karma's lower stomach and pushed her hips back onto the bed "keep them still" Amy whispered but kept her hand where it was just to make sure Karma complied. Karma's heart began to pound wildly at the realization that Amy was holding her down and commanding her to be still and her body shivered. Amy resumed where she had left off, clit back in mouth and low humming vibrating through it. Karma's hips threatened to buck but Amy gave a quick push with her hand to remind Karma to stop. Karma's knees began to shake as Amy added her tongue to the mix. Each time Karma's hips would twitch, Amy gave a steady push with her hand. Karma didn't want to cum so quickly as she had before, but the constant clit stimulation was making that impossible. She felt her walls tighten and she was over the edge again orgasming wildly hips now flying off the bed-Amy's mouth continued to work until Karma's orgasm had subsided. She grinned and moved back up to Karma's face and whispered in her ear, "that was fun". Karma's body was glistening in sweat and she realized that forcing her to be still had made her come even faster. Wow, Amy really knows what she's doing Karma thinks. "Ok, no way that was the first time you've done that" Karma said aloud before stopping dead in her tracks. Amy's body noticeably tensed beside her. Karma's heart sunk as she allowed her mind to go to a place where Amy and Reagan were together. "I'm sorry" Karma said "I completely forgot about you and Reagan and whoever else you may have been with – can we please forget I said that?" Amy took a deep breath "you don't have to be sorry-you're right. Technically, I've been with other girls-but, not like this-I've never had the connection that you and I have with anyone else. I tried to love Reagan and I guess I did in a way but she wasn't you-no one was you-so, no one was ever enough. You and I have always had an emotional connection that no one else will ever be able to mimic and, after tonight, we also have a physical connection that is untouchable. If I had been with you first, it would have ruined every other sexual experience for me because no one can even come close to giving me the pleasure I get from making love to you. "I have to admit, I wish you had never been with anyone else-but, I'm the one who pushed you away-it's not like you left me for some other girl-I never allowed you in figuratively or literally" Karma said rolling her eyes. "Karma, listen, I wish I could go back and undo a lot of things-like, anyone else I've ever been with, for instance-but, I can't-what I can do is tell you that before you, I had never had to beg to cum because it was going to happen anyway, I had never gotten lost in someone's eyes, I had never been brought to tears from the emotional experience of making love, I had never taken pleasure in someone else marking me as we made love, I had never felt that burning desire to mark someone else as we've made love, I had never told someone I love them while making love. Karma, what I'm saying is, yes… I've had sex with other people but, you are the only person with whom I have ever made love." Karma's eyes were filled with tears, "I feel the same way" she said. "I did love Liam but nothing between us could ever compare to what you and I have. You are so incredible and I cannot get enough of you." "Round three?" Amy winked. "You are insatiable" Karma smiled warmly. "You have no idea" Amy replied with a narrowing of the eyes. "oh, I think I do" Karma responded before their lips met again.

 **Chapter 5**

Karma was still asleep when Amy woke up around noon the following day. Their bodies were still tangled together from last nights and this mornings love fest. Amy loved the feeling of Karma's naked body pressed against hers but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of panic. The light of day was upon them, what if Karma wasn't so sure about her feelings today? Amy began untangling her limbs from Karma's-slowly, as not to wake her-she didn't want Karma to wake up and be in an uncomfortable situation. Karma began to stir at the lack of contact and rolled over to find Amy already half dressed. Karma sat up quickly – "Amy?" she questioned. Amy turned to face Karma with a feeling of dread in her heart that showed itself in her face – she knew Karma felt something last night and was hoping against all hope that she didn't deny it today. "What's going on?" Karma asked. "Are you leaving?" "No, I um, well…" Amy began. Then it clicked and Karma, still wrapped in a sheet, made her way quickly to Amy's side. "Amy, Amy look at me. I get it. It's the light of day and you are scared I'm going to change my mind about us, right?" Amy raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm haven't changed my mind and I'm not going to. I meant what I said, I meant what I did. I mean it, I would not change one second of what happened between us. I love you." Amy breathed a sigh of relief and rushed to Karma who opened the sheet and her arms to envelope Amy. "Wow, this is real" Amy said as Karma nuzzled into her neck. "Yes, it is" Karma replied and looked up at Amy lovingly. "As much as I wish we could stay in bed all day today" Karma said, "getting dressed really is necessary if we are going to visit my dad." "I'm going to jump in the shower" Amy said making her way towards the bathroom, "feel free to join me" she said looking over her shoulder dropping clothing as she went. "Oh My God!" Amy screamed as she caught a glimpse of herself in the bathroom mirror. Karma ran to the bathroom door, "What is it?" she asked in a panicked voice. "Look at my fucking neck!" Amy demanded. "It looks like I was beaten." Karma tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the massive grin that enveloped her face. Amy's eyes narrowed, "I hope you are planning to wear lots of clothing today" she said to Karma as she turned and entered the shower. "What!" Karma exclaimed as she ran to the mirror-the bruise on her neck was massive and sore to the touch. "Holy shit, this thing's going to be hard to hide" Karma loudly proclaimed so that Amy could hear her over the running water. Amy popped her head out of the shower curtain-"you should see your back" she grinned pulling the shower curtain closed behind her. "What?" Karma whined turning so she could see her back in the mirror. It was a red mess-claw marks ran across her shoulders with dried blood caked in spots. "What the hell? You really wanted to mark your territory huh?" she talked over the running water again. Amy popped her head out "Oh, no… I'll take the blame for your neck but you caused the back issue-completely out of my control." Karma blushed and opened the shower curtain to step inside with Amy. Karma walked up behind and wrapped her arms around Amy's torso, pressing their bodies together. "It was totally worth it" she whispered into Amy's ear. Amy turned in Karma's arms so that they were facing each other-she eyed the bruise on Karma's neck and touched it softly. Karma winced. "Mmm… totally" Amy agreed before capturing Karma's lips and pulling her under the falling water. Karma was planning on a quick shower and then going to visit her dad but the quick shower was going to have to be a bit longer than she originally planned-washing Amy's back and running her hands all over her soapy body was too much for Karma to stand. As she was washing and massaging Amy's shoulders she walked them towards the shower wall and began kissing Amy's neck while turning her so that Amy's back was to her – Amy became wet immediately (and it had nothing to do with the water running over them). Karma ran her hands over Amy's butt before moving them further down-she told Amy to place her palms against the shower wall and spread her legs-Amy did as she was told as her clit began to pulse. Karma pushed on Amy's lower back so that she was bent forward a little-then, without warning she shoved two fingers into Amy's vagina from behind-Amy cried out and instinctively tried to move her hips forward but Karma had one arm around her stomach holding her in place. Karma pumped in and out of Amy roughly-this time intentionally avoiding any extra contact with her clit-she was going to make her beg. Amy was not accustomed to this position and that coupled with their earlier activities made this experience a bit painful but not entirely unpleasant-she could feel her body becoming used to the position and Karma's fingers were sliding in and out of her more easily-at this realization she attempted to shift to force Karma to give her clit some much needed attention-Karma did not oblige. "Don't cum until I say so" Karma demanded simultaneously beginning to graze Amy's clit sporadically. Amy pressed her forehead against the wall and gritted her teeth in concentration-her legs were beginning to shake and Karma was not letting up and she was now rubbing Amy's clit with each thrust. "Karma, please" Amy begged trying her best not to cum. "Please what?" Karma smirked behind Amy's back. "Please, Karma, can I cum? Please? Please?" Amy pleaded. "Not yet" Karma demanded "Not until I say so." She continued pumping in and out of Amy roughly. "Karma, oh my God, I can't I'm…" "Come now" Karma whispered into Amy's ear as she roughly shoved a third finger inside Amy. Amy cried out and her body fell against the wall as her orgasm enveloped her. Karma kept all three fingers inside Amy until the last of the orgasm subsided- she then gently removed them and turned Amy around so that she was facing her. Amy leaned back against the shower wall panting heavily-a smirk formed on her face. "Talk about marking your territory… you want me sore don't you?" "What? No." Karma said feigning innocence. "Mmmmhmmmm" Amy smiled. "That's why you plunged into me without warning and didn't let up once." Karma moved in and kissed Amy deeply, "Ok, you know me too well" she mumbled against her lips. "I want you sore-I want you to think about us with every step you take today." "That would have happened sore or not" Amy said looking Karma in the eyes. "But, I'm not complaining-I love it when you take control." "Honestly, I want to do things to you that no one else ever has" Karma blushed. Amy laughed, "well you've already accomplished that multiple times and we're just getting started". With that, Amy flipped Karma around and had her bend so that her hands were palm down on the shower floor. Karma started to shift to give Amy easy access but Amy stopped her, "Keep your legs together" Amy said. She then walked around Karma running her fingers lightly over her bruised neck and clawed back. Karma winced slightly. "Looks like you are already sore for me" Amy smirked. "Mmm" Karma replied. "Let's make it three for three" Amy said while making her way back behind Karma and shoving three fingers deeply into her vagina. Karma cried out in pain-Amy had given no warning and with her legs together there wasn't room for so many fingers. She tried to spread her legs but Amy had her feet planted on either side of hers. She began pumping in and out of Karma fiercely, almost harshly. Karma would have fallen over if it weren't for Amy's hand around her stomach. Amy had to admit to herself that it was a tight fit. She didn't want Karma to experience pain without pleasure so after a few more deep pumps she pulled out slowly and gently massaged Karma's clit. Karma moaned gratefully at the now gentle contact. Amy walked around in front of Karma and leaned down to help her up-she wrapped her arms around Karma's neck and kissed her gently while pushing her towards the shower wall. Once Karma's back was pressed firmly against the wall, Amy pulled up one of Karma's legs and wrapped it around her waist-she held her around the waist tightly so Karma was steady. Amy kissed Karma gently again and reached between them with her other hand to massage her clit. Karma was wet with arousal and Amy slowly pushed two fingers inside her. She pulled back and looked into Karma's eyes as she pulled her fingers out completely and ran them over Karma's clit before gently pushing them back in. She completed this motion over and again and soon Karma's hips were moving in sync with Amy's hand. With one leg wrapped around Amy's waist Karma had plenty of room to move her hips as much as she pleased. It wasn't long before Karma's body tensed and she came hard onto Amy's fingers while they stared into each others eyes. "Whoa" Karma said narrowing her eyes-"that was amazing". Amy kissed her lips lovingly "you're amazing-wow, I… just wow" Amy fumbled with her words.

 **Chapter 6**

An hour later they were ready to go visit Karma's dad, both still trying to find a way to cover their heavily marked skin. Karma's bruise was much larger but there was only one so a strategically placed scarf covered it fairly well. Amy's bruises were much smaller in size but there were quite a few of them spanning from beneath her jaw to her collarbone. There was nothing she could do to cover the couple beneath her jaw so she had to settle for attempting to cover them with makeup. When they had covered themselves as good as was possible, they headed off to see Karma's dad. "I love you so much" Karma said as they were getting into the car. She grabbed Amy's hand and kissed the back of it. Amy smiled and gave Karma's hand a squeeze, " I love you, too-more than you will ever know." Mr. and Mrs. Ashcroft were over the moon to see Karma and Amy walk in together. Amy had offered to wait in the waiting room but Karma wouldn't hear of it. "Do you have any idea how thrilled my parents will be to see us together?" Karma asked. Amy smiled, she was happy to be able to see them too. They all greeted each other with hugs and questions about Mr. Ashcroft's progress were answered-all good news. Doctors wanted to keep him for observation for one more night but after that, he could go home-he just had to take an aspirin a day and relax for a few weeks-news that made everyone happy. Amy couldn't help but notice that Karma had dropped her hand as they had entered the hospital-she was ok with not doing the PDA thing but she wondered if Karma was going to hide their relationship from her parents-parents who, by the way, would be over the moon to know that they were in a relationship. This isn't about you-she had to remind herself-this is about Karma's dad-Karma will tell them when the time is right. Karma realized the change in Amy's body language and asked to see her in the hall. "Amy, I know it seems weird that I haven't told my parents but, I'm going to tell them- I promise. I am not trying to hide us, ok? I want to shout to the world that you're mine. I just want to tell them at the right time. Is that ok?" "Of course" Amy replied feeling foolish for even thinking Karma would keep this from her parents. "By the way" Karma smiled and whispered before they walked back into the room, "I have a constant reminder of us with every slightly painful step I take." Amy blushed, "you and me both" she responded. As they walked back into the room, Mr. and Mrs. Ashcroft were both grinning from ear to ear. "So…it seems the two of you have made up." Mr. Ashcroft questioned, knowingly. "We have", Karma said leaning her head on Amy's shoulder and squeezing her tightly. "Well, that is great news!" chimed in Mrs. Ashcroft. "I've said it before and I'll say it again-you two are meant to be." "Sit down girls, tell us what happened to bring the two of you back together-the friendship of all envy." Mr. Ashcroft laughed. Karma and Amy eyed each other nervously as they both took care to sit down as gently as possible. "Amy came to the hospital as soon as she knew about your heart attack and I realized she's the only one I wanted here-I realized that Amy is always there for me no matter what and no petty argument was enough to break what we had." Karma explained. "We tried to tell you that" Mrs. Ashcroft started, "but, no need for I told you so-it appears you two made up just fine on your own", this time Mr. and Mrs. Ashcroft exchanged a look and a giggle. "What's going on?" Karma questioned her parents. "Karma, your father and I are just so pleased that you and Amy finally consummated your relationship", Mrs. Ashcroft stated calmly. Amy's eyes flashed to Karma in a panicked way. Karma, too, was taken aback by her mother's brazen answer. "MOM!" Karma raised her voice. "Karma, honey, we are thrilled for you both but if you are trying to hide it, you are doing a terrible job." Amy tried to hide within herself by self consciously scooting as far back as possible into her chair. Karma couldn't let Amy feel ashamed so she went over to her and sat beside her grabbing her hand, "you're right, we are together now… finally" she said giving Amy's hand a squeeze and a loving smile. Amy smiled back and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Ashcroft shyly. "Of course you are together-the scarves around your necks and careful sitting really gave that away-not to mention, the glaring marks showing right beneath Amy's chin", Mrs. Ashcroft replied giddily. "Oh my gosh, MOM!" Karma exclaimed. "I'm sorry, honey-but this is a huge deal-you two are meant to be together-I am so thrilled to see you happy." "I'm guessing last night and probably this morning, since you didn't show up here until 2pm, were times to remember", Mrs. Ashcroft questioned. "Ok, mom, dad-I'm so glad you are happy about this but there have got to be some ground rules-no more talking about mine and Amy's sex life, and no remarks about how we are sitting or what we are wearing-deal?" Karma plead. "Oh honey, you know we can't make that promise" Mr. Ashcroft brushed her off, "In fact, your mother has some books that could be very fun for the two of you to explore." Amy's face went bright red- "ok , I see why she wanted to wait until the right time to tell them-probably a time when I wasn't around to hear" Amy thought to herself. "Ok" Karma said "I'm so glad you are doing better, dad-but, I think we are going to head out". Mr. and Mrs. Ashcroft nodded in understanding "new love needs alone time" they said in unison. "Yeah" Karma replied grabbing Amy's hand lovingly. "See you guys tomorrow". "Wait", Mrs. Ashcroft followed them into the hallway. "When the two of you first started dating…well pretending to date…your father and I took the liberty of buying the two of you a gift. Once we found out the relationship wasn't real, we set it aside for when you came to your senses, Karma." Amy smirked and nudged Karma's shoulder-Karma shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "There is a box on top of the kitchen cabinet by the sink" her mom said, "I think you should check it out." And with that she gave both girls a hug and went back into Mr. Ashcroft's room reminding them to "stay hydrated". Both girls blushed and quickly turned and walked away. "Oh my god-your parents saw my neck" Amy exclaimed "AND, they know we are sore from fucking so much" she continued. "I am so embarrassed" Amy finished. "Don't be" Karma said…annoyed by her parents inability to refrain from saying every single thing they think. "They think it is spectacular." Karma turned to face Amy- "I know hearing it from my parents was weird-but, I think it's spectacular, too" Karma blushed. "Me too" Amy agreed. "And, by the way, your plan to make me sore for you was a wild success…I didn't know how much longer I could take sitting in that chair-I couldn't stop daydreaming about you inside me-forcing me to cum over and over again". Karma blushed and smiled a devilish grin-"ditto" she replied. "I felt you on my neck and back, too" Karma admitted and added "I love being sore for you". Karma bumped Amy's shoulder with her own… "fucking, huh?- I thought we made love?" she giggled. "We do make love-but what you did to me in the shower was totally fucking" Amy smirked reliving that memory in her head. "OH! And what you did to me in the shower wasn't?" Karma exclaimed wildly. Amy laughed, "ok, ok… yes-initially that was fucking-but, by the end we were obviously making love-I could never connect with someone so deeply while just fucking", she admitted seriously. "Mmmm" Karma agreed "well, I love it when you fuck me and I love it when you make love to me-I love everything you do to me-every single second of it" Karma said lovingly and laid her head on Amy's shoulder.

 **Chapter 7**

Amy reached down and clasped Karma's hand "I feel exactly the same way – every single thing you do to me feels so incredibly right." Karma leaned her head on Amy's shoulder "I' sorry it took me so long to admit my feelings" she said sincerely. Amy smiled "I can't believe we are talking about this, that we did this, that we are doing this" she shook her head slightly. By this point they had made it back to the car – Karma stopped with Amy on the passenger side and turned Amy's chin so that their eyes met "I want to keep doing this, and doing this, and doing this" she said seriously. Amy grinned and Karma pecked her on the lips before going and getting into the driver's side. Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath "this is actually real" she thought to herself before getting into the car beside Karma. "So, how does pizza and a movie sound?" Karma asked as she began driving back toward her house. "Mmmm …fantastic" Amy practically moaned and she realized they hadn't eaten at all since last night. Karma smiled, picked up her cell phone and ordered a pizza to be delivered to her house – she wasn't quite ready to share Amy with the world just yet. They made it back to Karma's house about a half hour before the pizza as scheduled to arrive so Karma told Amy to find a movie while she grabbed a bottle of wine from her parents stash. Karma brought the bottle and two glasses back into her living room and gazed lovingly at Amy lounged on the couch in front of her absentmindedly flipping through the channels. She walked up behind her and kissed her on top of the head before kneeling to set the bottle and glasses on the coffee table. Amy instinctively tore her eyes away from Karma before Karma noticed her looking – then Amy snapped back to reality – she could look at Karma now, she could look at her openly. "Anything look good?" Karma asked handing Amy a full glass of wine and pouring one for herself. Amy smiled at the double meaning in her head but knew Karma was referring to the t.v. "not really" Amy replied. "Here, you pick". Karma flipped to the movie channel and said "whatever this is will be fine – I don't care what we watch as long as it's with you". Amy took a long sip of her drink while eyeing Karma – "mmm, great choice Karms, a movie we've seen like a hundred times" she rolled her eyes amused. Karma sat beside her and kissed her lips "good, then it won't matter if we me some" she winked. Amy laughed aloud and threaded her fingers with Karma's. They were each finishing their second glass of wine when the pizza arrived – Karma went to get it and sent Amy for another bottle of wine. "Aren't your parents going to miss this?" Amy asked returning with a newly opened bottle. "Are you kidding?" Karma laughed "they will be thrilled to think they contributed to any evening you and I have alone." Amy laughed again "they were pretty happy to see us together." "Mmmhmm" Karma said over a mouthful of pizza "pretty happy is the understatement of the year". "Oh my gosh!" Amy exclaimed "what do you think they got us for when they first thought we were together?" Karma groaned "ugh, there is no telling – I'm afraid to look – whatever it is might scare you off". Amy sat her glass on the coffee table and pulled Karma up off the couch and held both of Karma's hands firmly in hers. "Not gonna happen" she said "I cannot think of ANYTHING that would or could scare me away from us." She said lovingly. "Good to hear" Karma grinned widely. "Alright! Let's go check it out!" Amy jumped around excitedly. "What?! No…no…no". Karma pleaded. "Come on…"Amy sarcastically begged and poked out her bottom lip. That was too much for Karma who captured her pouted lip between her own and sucked on it softly. Amy melted into the kiss and cradled Karma's face with both hands. "Please?" she mumbled into the kiss. Karma pulled away and sighed loudly "ugh… ok… fine… you win" Amy kissed Karma on the cheek and ran to the kitchen. Karma followed and had to admit that Amy's excitement kind of made her curious to see what the package contained. Karma climbed onto the counter and located a little red box with Karma and Amy written across the top – she really had no idea what to expect when it came to her parents – it could be anything. She handed the box down to Amy and hopped off the counter. "Amy, seriously, whatever this is we do not have to use it". Karma panicked. Amy laughed "Karma, I'm the one who wanted to open this, remember? I know we don't HAVE to do anything – why are you freaking out? Oh my God – you don't think I'm going to try to talk you into something you don't want to do? Do you? Because, I would never…" Karma cut her off "Amy, no… it's not that, I just – ugh, my parents are so unpredictable." Karma explained. "You know what? It's not important" Amy said realizing Karma's discomfort and tossing the box onto the counter. "Oh, no…" Karma grabbed the box "we are getting this over with" she said tearing open the box. Inside was a gift card. Karma breathed a sigh of relief and Amy laughed. "Okay, let's see…I've never heard of this place" Amy said aloud "What is HER?" " I have no idea" Karma answered grabbing her laptop and typing it into the URL. "Ah, yep, this is definitely from my parents" she groaned. "HER stands for Her Ecstasy Room – dedicated to satisfying all of your sexual desires". Amy walked up behind Karma and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly before whispering into her ear "Let's play a game". Karma turned in her arms and held up an eyebrow "what kind of game?" she questioned narrowing her eyes.

 **Chapter 8**

Amy went to the table and refilled their wine glasses before returning to Karma. "We take turns going through this website and choosing items we would like to use on the other one or vice versa and we explain the scenario in detail." Amy's eyes were dark with desire. "Oh, I'm in" Karma replied-realizing that if Amy's eyes looked like that every time she wanted something, Karma would never be able to say no to her. Amy scarfed down some pizza while Karma began browsing the website – she was getting more excited about this game with each sip of wine she took. Once they had both browed through the site and made their selections, they went back to the couch and sat facing one another. They had almost polished off the second bottle of wine by know so both were feeling a little extra liquid courage. "I'll go first" Amy said hoping to make Karma wet with her words. She grabbed the computer and scrolled to one of her choices – clicking on the image to make it larger. She turned the screen towards Karma to show her her selection. Karma's eyes narrowed and a smirk appeared on her face. "Lingerie?" she questioned. "Yep" Amy responded. "I totally want you to wear something like this for me. You were so fucking hot trying on outfits for the threesome and I want you to pick on out just for me." Amy said seductively as she leaned forward to capture Karma's lips with her own. Karma pulled back "so what are your plans once I'm wearing something specifically chosen for you?" Karma asked with desire in her eyes. "I plan to make love to you slowly without ever taking it off" Amy responded calmly. "Really?" Karma questioned "And, how exactly do you plan to pull that off?" "Well…"Amy responded "without knowing exactly which outfit you will choose, it's hard to fully explain but let's just say I'm going to make you cum all over your pretty new outfit and after that I might rip it off you completely". Karma's breath caught in her throat at the thought of Amy slowly forcing her to cum. A smirk formed on Amy's face. "What is it?" karma questioned. "I want you so bad" Amy admitted brazenly – desire darkening her eyes once again. Karma felt her clit twitch hearing and seeing the affect this little game was having on Amy. She wanted to forget the game entirely and make love to Amy right that second - but Amy was the one who wanted to play this game so she wouldn't let herself. She had to at least show Amy her selection. "Ok, My Turn!" Karma feigned nonchalance as she grabbed the computer off the table. Amy was taken aback by Karma's desire to continue playing and her face and body language did not hide that fact. Karma smiled at her knowingly before turning the computer around. Amy's eyes went wide "bedpost cuffs?" she questioned breathily. "Mmmmhmmm" Karma replied. "So, you want to tie me up" Amy stated. She couldn't help that her mind drifted to Karma doing the same thing with Liam. "No" Karma responded. "I want YOU to tie ME up." Liquid pooled between Amy's legs at the thought of Karma wanting to be completely at her mercy. "Ok, talk me through this" Amy asked. Karma crawled towards Amy and kissed her lips "I want you to know the total control you have over me" she said seductively. "isn't that kinda your thing with Liam?" Amy questioned tentatively. Karma pulled back slightly so that she could look at Amy as she spoke "No, that's not my thing with Liam. Nothing is my THING with Liam. Yes, we've done things but, like you said, nothing can compare to what you and I have." She said in a panicked voice. "And, for the record" Karma continued "I never let Liam tie me up, it was always the other way around. I trust you and you have as much control over me without the restraints as with them – I just want you to be able to physically see your control. If you don't want to do that, it's out – we'll never discuss it again. I love you, baby. Nothing I ever do with you has any connection to Liam – I just want to do everything with you – only you." Amy smiled "wow, good answer" she joked. "So" Karma began, "so far, I'm tied up and wearing lingerie – when do I get to touch you?" she demanded. Amy smirked "Anytime, anywhere" she replied seriously. " I cannot get enough of your hands on me". "in that case" Karma said "let's move on to my other selection". She grabbed the computer and selected her next image and somewhat hesitantly turned the screen to Amy. Amy's mouth dropped as she whispered "seriously?" "Only if you want to" Karma responded quickly. "I just want to be with you in every possible way…plus…"Karma winked "this would give my hands the ability to move freely all over your body". Amy laughed half-heartedly "wow, a strap on" she said it as a statement like she was familiarizing herself with saying it aloud. "You want to fuck me with a strap on" Another statement from Amy. "Ames, this is totally theoretical of course – no pressure". If you aren't into this, it's totally off the table". Karma said. "Well, l guess I need to hear your description of this event before we just take it off the table completely" Amy responded, beginning to like the idea of Karma thrusting into her. Karma smiled a devilish grin "ok" she began "well, we won't be making love with it" she continued "I want to fuck you hard in every imaginable position – I want to make you sore all over again. I want you to feel overwhelmed by the fullness of me inside you and then I want to shove in even more". Karma stopped and looked at Amy tentatively. "is this weird" she asked. "Keep going" Amy said desire evident between her legs and in her eyes and voice. Karma was thrilled by Amy's willingness to consider this so she continued "I want to strap on a long, thick cock and make you scream for mercy. First I will strip you down completely and lay you on my bed – this should be enough to get you wet for me… at least it better be because I'm going to fuck you anyway. You will hold onto the railing and spread your knees for me. I will run my hand between your legs and use your juices to coat my cock then I will fuck you… hard. It won't e tentative, it won't be gentle, we won't go slowly at first to get you ready. I will shove the entire thing inside of you and I won't stop until I am satisfied that I've fucked you like no one else ever has or will. It won't be painless and it won't be romantic – it will be me claiming you – but, you will come – you will come hard and then you will lick off all of your juices from me." Amy's mouth was unintentionally agape and her heart was pounding out of her chest and a pool of wetness was growing between her legs. "Ames?" Karma questioned. "Huh? Um…whoa" Amy replied. "Yeah, I know, kinda out there". Karma admitted. "Ok, I'll do it" Amy said "Are you serious?!" Karma exclaimed. "Yes" Amy replied shrugging her shoulders but averting her eyes from Karma's gaze. "Amy, what is it? Come on… I know you, remember? Tell me what you're thinking." Amy took a deep breath "I want to do new things with you, of course, but, Karma…do you want to hurt me?" she questioned tentatively. "Oh my God…No." Karma panicked rushing to close the distance between them. "I do not want to hurt you, I…" she trailed off. "What?" Amy questioned. "Come on Karma, talk to me". "Ok, look" Karma took a deep breath "I can't shake this jealousy inside me". "Jealousy?" Amy questioned as she was honestly confused. "Yeah, it's dumb, I know… and I didn't realize how much it would eat at me but I HATE that you have been with other people. I get furious when I think of someone else's hands on your body. You are so amazing and I'm totally new at this and maybe the sex with other people was better for you and it drives me crazy. So, I thought that if I could just do things to make you forget those other people it would… ugh… I don't know… I just want all of you, all the time, all the way." Amy shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully. She knew this wasn't a joke but she couldn't believe that Karma didn't realize that she had absolutely nothing to be jealous of. Amy hadn't exactly hidden the fact that she had wanted Karma ever since their first kiss. "Karma, look at me" Amy stated. Karma tentatively lifted her eyes and met Amy's. Amy continued "I am all yours – no one else matters. No one ever really has…" she trailed off. Karma still didn't seem convinced so Amy continued "Ok, I wasn't planning on telling you this because it's kind of weird but I don't ever want you to feel insecure with me… so, here goes… I've always pretended it was you." Karma looked at her with confusion in her eyes so Amy continued "this is embarrassing to have to say out loud but every single time I've slept with someone the only way I could get off was to close my eyes and picture you… I know it's weird…that's why I wasn't going to tell you but you are just everything to me and you always have been." "Really?" Karma narrowed her eyes. "Yes" Amy answered shyly. "Wow….I think you just made me want you even more…I didn't think that was possible". Karma said. "Also, just so you know" Amy added "none of the pretending it was you even came close to you actually making love to me. I've never felt the way you make me feel, Karma. I've never even had sex that came close to what you do to me. I don't know how you do it, but it feels like you've known my body since the first time you touched me. Never think that anyone has been better than you because nothing could be further from the truth. You are amazing." Karma looked at Amy lovingly wondering to herself how and why she had ever pushed her feelings for Amy aside. She couldn't think of anything in the world that could be better than what they had together.

 **Chapter 9**

Amy smiled and reached for the computer "time for my other choice" she stated. "Uh uh" Karma said crawling towards Amy "that can wait." "Mmmm…ok" Amy said biting her lip as Karma's hands started to roam her body. Karma kept crawling over Amy until Amy was on her back beneath her breathing heavily. "You don't have to pretend anymore, baby – I don't ever plan on letting you go" Karma said before she kissed Amy deeply. Karma pulled back and placed soft kisses on Amy's eyes, nose, cheeks, and forehead – "you can keep your eyes open – I'm here" Karma whispered. "I've barely blinked since you kissed me yesterday" Amy responded breathily. Karma smiled into a kiss as she slid off of Amy and onto the floor, she pulled Amy down on top of her before rolling them over so that Amy was beneath her once again. Karma sat up and began removing her clothes piece by piece and dropping them beside her. Amy watched unabashedly as Karma went from fully clothed to nude right before her eyes. Karma never broke eye contact as her last piece of clothing hit the floor. Karma pulled Amy into a sitting position to remove her scarf, shirt, and bra before laying her back down and turning around to remove the rest of Amy's clothes. Amy now had a view of Karma's naked back and ass as Karma sat on her stomach and her shoes, pants, and underwear were tossed aside. Karma remained backwards long enough to slide her pussy up Amy's stomach leaving a slick trail before dipping her head down to kiss Amy's glistening folds. She kissed her gently then spun back around so she was facing Amy still straddling her stomach. Amy was looking directly into Karma's eyes and she ran her hands up Karma's outer thighs, up her sides and back and to her hands where she pulled her down into a kiss. Karma kissed back eagerly and began sliding herself up and down Amy's stomach – Amy moaned at the feeling of Karma's wetness coating her skin. Karma brushed Amy's hair out of her face and pulled her own hair to the side so she could look down at Amy. Her heart skipped a beat at how beautiful Amy was lying beneath her. Amy looked deep into her eyes and gently pulled her back down into a kiss. Karma's hands went to Amy's face and gently cupped her jawline on either side as they kissed slowly and deeply, unable to get enough of each other. Karma slid to the side so that she was no longer straddling Amy and reluctantly moved one hand from her face to trace it down Amy's body gently. Goosebumps immediately covered Amy's body at Karma's touch - Karma smiled at the feeling beneath her fingertips. She used the backs of her nails to glide lightly down Amy's body and pulled their mouths apart so she could kiss Amy's neck. She kissed her neck and ear gently, this time making sure not to mark her or hurt the places Amy was already marked and sore. She took time to gently kiss each mark from earlier before moving back to kiss Amy's lips. She had been running her hand up and down Amy's body over and again and now she stopped bringing it back up. She gently traced circles on Amy's lower stomach and inner thighs before moving to gently caress her folds. Karma knew that Amy was probably still sore and didn't want to hurt her so she moved as slowly and gently as possible. As she gently spread her folds, Karma felt the wetness that was becoming more familiar. She made sure to coat her fingers fully and gently massaged Amy's clit before sliding one finger into her at an agonizingly slow pace. Once she had gone in as deeply as she could, she curled her finger before gently sliding it out completely and running over Amy's clit and repeating the process. Amy moaned into Karma's mouth before pulling back slightly, "don't stop" Amy said as she felt Karma's hand stop when she broke their kiss. Karma began moving again as Amy pressed their foreheads together and their eyes met – "I need more of you" Amy whispered. Karma's eyes were dark with desire and her lips were swollen as she breathed heavily and nodded against Amy's forehead to acknowledge her request. This time, when Karma pulled her finger out, she ran two fingers back over Amy's clit and inside her. She continued her slow pace and this time curled both fingers once she was inside her deeply and repeated the process again and again. Amy's hips were now lifting off the floor to meet Karma's fingers each time she went back in making Karma's fingers sink into her as deeply as was possible. Both of their bodies glistened with sweat as Karma felt Amy's walls begin to tighten – she kept her pace slow and steady as she whispered "I love you" into Amy's ear. Amy moaned as her hips continued to rise to allow Karma the deepest access possible. Karma leaned up and kissed Amy's lips. Amy forced her eyes open and found Karma looking at her intently "I love you so much" Karma said as Amy's orgasm took over. Her walls clamped down on Karma's fingers tightly as Karma continued slowly pushing into her. Amy used every bit of willpower she had to maintain eye contact throughout the deep orgasm. It was like nothing she had ever experienced – it was like their minds, bodies, and souls had just connected in unison. As she came down from her orgasm, Karma gently pulled her fingers from Amy's core and again cradled her face and kissed her deeply. Amy wrapped her arms around Karma's neck, body weak from the orgasm that had just escaped her. Karma kissed Amy until she felt the pulse in Amy's neck finally begin to slow and she pulled back to look into her eyes again. "Whoa" Amy said narrowing her eyes. "I know" Karma smiled. Amy smiled back at her and sat up to capture Karma's lips. "I can't get enough of you. You are so perfect" Amy whispered pressing their foreheads together once more. Amy mimicked Karma's earlier actions, pushing her onto her back, entering her slowly and softly kissing her bruised neck. Amy was still sore so she figured Karma was as well so she made sure to be as gentle as possible. Amy made love to Karma with an intensity Karma had never experienced before. It was slow and gentle and rhythmic and Karma loved every single second of it. Amy wasn't forcing her to come quickly, but rather drawing it out as long as possible. When Karma came, it was long and hard and absolutely amazing. Like Amy, Karma had forced her eyes to remain open throughout and their connection had never been so deep. As Karma's orgasm subsided, Amy removed her fingers from her core and laid beside Karma propped up on one elbow to continue looking at her. Karma shook her head slightly "that was incredible" she said. Amy smiled "I never knew we could have an even deeper connection but wow" she said. Karma nodded in agreement "I've never felt so close to you" she admitted. Amy leaned down and kissed Karma before laying beside her and pulling her into her arms. "How in the world am I going to make it through school tomorrow without touching you?" Amy questioned seriously. "Oh my God…school" Karma whined "yeah, that's not going to work for me" Karma said casually "I can't go that long without being with you…we've waited too long already" she continued. Amy giggled "well, what do you suggest?" she questioned amused. "I suggest we christen the school" Karma looked at Amy questioningly. "Haha" Amy laughed aloud "Are you serious?". "Mmmm…completely" Karma replied.


End file.
